


Just An Old Fashioned Love Song

by natashvromanova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie is a kid, Destiel - Freeform, Firefighter Castiel, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Sabriel - Freeform, Teacher Dean, kid!Charlie is yoda, wise words from a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashvromanova/pseuds/natashvromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is teacher!Dean and firefighter!Cas and some sideline Sabriel. Inspired by songs this fic will always have a song or line that portrays each chapter. I hope this fic is not as cliche as it sounds so wish me luck! Planned smut in later chapters so rating will be subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started Out As A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Dean and adding plots to be developed later on.  
> Please excuse my shit summary!  
> The title is from The Call by Regina Spektor

Dean stood unsure as he wavered outside the door of the coffee shop. Sammy would never steer me wrong, he thought. 

He stepped through the door, the pleasant tinkling of the chimes falling on his ear. The small man behind the counter startled and snapped his head towards the door. As Dean strode to the counter, he surveyed the shop and was ensnared by the baked goods display. Sammy sure knows how to pick them. 

"How can I help you,” asked the man behind the counter before closing his well-worn recipe book.  
"How about a large coffee and, uh," Dean faltered as he stared at the offerings in the glass pastry case. “A cherry turnover, please." 

As the man behind the counter moved quickly and efficiently behind the counter Dean gave a half-hearted attempt at conversation. "My brother came here a couple days ago and all but forced me to try your stuff."  
The man gave a pleased smile and said, "Sam's your brother? Don't see a resemblance at all. I am the proprietor of this fine establishment. The name’s Gabriel." Though he hid it well Dean saw a light flush on Gabriel's cheek.

He gave the other man a knowing smirk and replied, "He was moaning on the phone about how good your truffles were, just going on and on. He loves your work." This time around Gabriel couldn't hide the pleased and embarrassed flush.

"Here's your coffee and turnover. Come by again soon," he said with a pleasant smile on his face as he handed Dean his change.

As Dean left the shop he smiled and hoped Sam would be asking Gabriel out soon. Not a chance, he smirked to himself, continuing on down the road to work.

Pushing open the heavy doors with his shoulders he strode into the main hallway of the school. He quickly found his way to his classroom, dodging children left and right. Opening up his door he walked in and sat down at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee while he scanned his lesson plan for the day. The rich coffee slid down his throat, perfectly complementing the tartness of the cherries ion his turnover. This man’s a genius, he thought, already making plans to stop by after work.  


He sighed as he saw the note on his lesson plan that he forgot to take in account. Fire safety day. He closed his books and decided that his math lesson could wait until tomorrow and headed to the staff room.  
He sat down and hurriedly finished his breakfast before Jo could take a piece. In her usual fashion she walked into the room and made a beeline towards him, her gaze locked onto the last bite. In a second of indecision he surrendered the piece and handed it to her. She made a happy sigh and sat down beside him. “New bakery in town? Or have you taken up baking,” she said in a smirking tone, knowing full well he couldn’t cook to save his life.  


“New place. So, what’s on the docket for the fire safety lesson?”  
Jo smiled with a knowing look and replied, “ We’re having some firefighters from the department coming over to talk to the kids.”  
At the words firefighters, Dean immediately took interest. Seeing him perking up she smirked and said, “What happened to the ‘I’m too busy for a relationship’ thing you had going on?”  


Dean frowned and stood up straighter, “That was the old me. The new me might want one.”  


Jo laughed and quickly replied, “A relationship or a one night stand?”  


As the bell rang and they got up, he looked at her and said with a wink, “I’ll tell you when I find out.”


	2. When The Day Met The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprising myself, two chapters in one day! The first meeting has arrived! Enjoy.  
> The title is from When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco

As noisy children filed into his classroom he thought about his self titled "bachelorhood". Though he was happy enough single, he didn't really enjoy the night spent alone. Rubbing a hand over his face he silently cursed Jo for putting the thoughts in his head.  
He waited for the chatter to die down before he asked the class," We have something special planned for today. Can anyone guess?"  
As a mass of eager hands flew up he picked Charlie, wondering what fantastical idea the 4 year old could come up with.  
"The fire department," she said, giving him a smile that showed off her missing front teeth, the result of thinking she could fly.  
He sat stunned, and asked,"How did you know?"  
She gave him an exasperared look and said,"You gave us the forms last week, remember?"  
He smiled and said,"No, but I'm glad you did."  
As the class continued the conversation, Jo and her class stampeded in, adding to the din.  
Jo sat down next to him and informed him,"The firefighters are here, and let me tell you, it's quite the good looking bunch. Well, two of them are if I'm honest."  
He sighed,"Back off, Jo. I get first picks this time."  
She griped,"That's not fair. You always pick the good ones."  
"Hey, I gave you free reign last time. Remember the three numbers you bagged?"  
She laughed and said, "Whatever, I only called one anyway. Besides, the best one was gay. I'm very dissapointed."  
Seeing she had caught his attention she continued. "Yeah, tall, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes."  
He laughed,"I won't take your word for it, seeing how prone to exaggerations you are."  
"Well, I never," she cried, clutching a hand to her chest, pretending to be a southern belle. Dean smiled and shook his head at her dramatics.  
Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of the firefighters.  
He and Jo stood, introducing themselves. Dean shook the hand of the fire chief Bobby, his late father's friend. As he saw the last man in the row his entire mind went blank besides the thought that Jo wasn't exaggerating after all.  
Feeling like he was on autopilot he glanced at the man.  
The man seemed to check him out and slowly perused Dean's body before looking at his face.  
Surprised that he was looking back he became hypnotized by his eyes. The bright blue caught him like the rough undertow of the sea. He quickly looked away, but not before he saw the man smirk at him, seeming all too pleased with himself.  
The group sat down and Bobby did his usual getting-to-know-you routine.  
The first was a petite redhead named Anna who looked angelic and smiled at the children. She introduced herself as the driver of the firetruck, and took questions about her job, embarrased with all the attention  
Next had Dean doing a double take as he heard the name.  
"This here is Lucifer."  
The dirty blonde man gave a mischevious smile and stood, bowing at the children. Though they laughed, amused at his humour, Bobby sighed wearily, as if his theatrics were commonplace.  
The next man was tall and gangly with an easy smile, who seemed in his comfort zone surrounded by children. Told a few jokes and told everyone funny stories about all the times he was chosen to get cats out of trees due to his height. The job left him with the moniker Cat Whisperer, and while he seemed displeased, it was easy to tell he enjoyed the name.  
The last name had Dean sitting up taller, not wanting to miss a single word.  
"Lastly, is Castiel," said Bobby.  
At the gazes of the children Castiel gave a confident smile, immediately winning them over.  
As the group went over their safety routines, taking questions from kids, Charlie seemed to be asking hundreds of questions aimed at Castiel. Though he took it in stride he seemed to find it hilarious.  
Jo leaned in and whispered, "Looks like you have some competition."  
Dean glared at her but was interrupted by Castiel's look of interest in their direction. Caught in his eyes again, Dean attempted a smile but was too embarrased to pull it off. Castiel gave him a look of amusement and winked at him, turning back to answer another question from Charlie.  
He became flustered and looked down with frustration as his cock took interest in the proceedings. God help me if I get a hard-on infront of kids, he thought.  
All too soon the bell for lunch rang and the kids ran off in a swarm to their cubbies, pretending to be firefighters, using imaginary hoses on each other.  
He and Jo kept conversation with the group though he felt awkward. Castiel spoke up, his words directed at Dean," That was more speaking than I've done in years. Your kids are quite the talkative bunch."  
Dean smiled and replied," Charlie usually is enthusiastic but she seemed especially taken with you."  
Castiel gave him a smile. "I hope she wasn't the only one."  
Dean blushed furiously and looked away.  
The group soon had to leave however, so he and Jo escorted them to their truck saying their goodbyes. As he shook Castiel's hand he felt a spark running up his arm. After realizing he had held Castiel's hand for far too long, he blushed and released it. When he met his eyes, he smiled and took a step back, watching Castiel climb into the truck.  
As the truck drove off he felt a pang of regret. Seeing Jo's smirk he glared and sharply asked,"What?"  
She laughed and said,"Why so defensive?"  
He crossed his arms and replied," I know that look. Get it over with and say it."  
"All I can say is that the eye-fucking between you and Castiel was very inappropriate around children."  
Dean defended himself angrily," I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, he wasn't interested."  
Jo gave an incredulous laugh," He looked like he was about to jump you infront of the kids! Not interested my ass."  
He sighed and marched to door of the school,"You still haven't outgrown your over active imagination, Harvelle."  
Though he smiled to himself, he felt himself wondering if he wasn't good enough for Castiel. Quickly shaking off his self-consciousness, he stalked into the building, already feeling a headache take root.


	3. Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in denial and that is just the beginning of his new beginning.
> 
> The title is from That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! at the Disco

Dean was sitting at his when the final bell rang and the kids dropped what they were doing and ran for their cubbies. He stood up and waited for the mass exodus of children asking him to zip up their coats and put on their mittens.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie studying him with her coat and mittens on, having put them on herself. He turned to her and she gave a secretive smile.  
After Dean's eyebrow went up she relented and said, "Don't worry."  
He gave her a puzzled look and asked, "What?"  
She rolled her eyes, seeming infinitely older than her age and replied with exasperation, "Castiel. You'll see him again. It's kismet."  
"It's what?"  
"You'll figure it out Mr.Winchester."  
As she waddled away encumbered by her down jacket and snow pants he shook his head. Resolving to forget the encounter he stood and watched the last student exit the classroom.  
He looked behind him and sighed. The excitement of the firefighters had made them hyper and they took it out on the toys. He gazed at the toys strewn about the room and went to work putting them away.  
He finished far later than he'd liked and put away his papers. After putting his own coat on Dean, picked up his briefcase and walked out of his room.  
As he walked down the hall he saw a tired Jo exiting her classroom. He caught up to her and smiled at her glare.  
"You are far too loud for your own good, Dean Winchester."  
"Headache, Jo? Karma for all the trouble you caused me."  
After the firefighters left she spent the rest of the day texting him about Castiel and how Dean had choked, far from his usual charming self.  
She gave him a black look that left nothing to the imagination. If he didn't shut up soon he would be dead in a ditch by morning.  
He decided to appeal to her the best way he knew how.  
"Come on, I'll take you to your moms diner. I'll even pay."  
She rolled her eyes and looked at him sternly, "Dean Winchester, in what world would my mom ever let you pay for food, you freeloader?"  
He frowned and said, "The only thing I get for free is pie, and technically that isn't free, seeing as I pay with my charm, wit, and awe-inspiring beauty."  
Jo snorted and replied, "If you're awe-inspiringly beautiful, then I must be a goddess."  
He smiled knowing he won and led her down the hallway, "Follow me to the chariot, fair goddess."  


***  
The diner was packed with regulars as the pair walked in. Ellen smiled and called out, "So Dean what do you want for dinner? Something spicy so you can call 911 to put out the flames?"  
Jo was bent over laughing while Dean sent her a poisonous glare.  
He stepped up to the bar and replied, "Pie. Big slice, with whipped cream, seeing as Jo is paying now."  
As she cut him a slice Jo sat down next to him and said with a smile still in her voice, "Still worth it, Winchester."  
Dean crossed his arms and didn't speak until he had his apple pie infront of him. "Thank you, Ellen."  
He reached for his fork and dug in. Sighing at the sweet and spicy filling he decided to take a morning run to make up for all of the desserts he had had that day.  
He soon finished the pie and ordered a beer. As he switched from taking sips and playing with his bottle he thought back on the day, keeping all thoughts Castiel at bay.  
Ellen took pity on him and asked, "Do you wanna talk about him? Castiel?"  
Dean sighed and gave in. "He was at the safety lesson as I'm sure Jo has already told you. I don't know. He seemed nice," he explained, giving up.  
Ellen smirked, "Nice? Is that supposed to be high praise?"  
At Dean's frown she relented. "Alright. I can mind my own business, but don't blame me when Jo spills the beans."  
"There's nothing for Jo to say. I met him, we said a couple words to each other, and that's it."  
She gave him a knowing look and said, "Knowing you, Dean, there's going to be more. Fate has designs on you."  
Dean grew frustrated and snapped, "First Charlie and now you. We can't meet again, fate be damned!"  
Ellen and Jo both looked at him, shocked. He stood up with a sigh and said, " Jo, see you tomorrow. Sorry Ellen." He picked up his keys and put on his coat, quietly paying for his meal and left.  
He drove home quickly and relaxed on his couch. He let out a huff of air and reached for his laptop. He looked through his emails before remembering the word Charlie had said to him. Kismet. Shaking his head he looked it up, knowing he'd regret it. As the result popped up on screen he frowned. It meant destiny. He rubbed his face sleepily, closed his laptop, and headed to bed. He remembered to set his alarm for a morning run and fell asleep to the gravelly voice of Castiel answering unheard questions.


	4. Lately I've Been Craving More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is slipping up but will Cas be there to catch him?  
> Rating has gone up and so has Dean's ... uh... spirits ;)  
> Title is from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely comments and bookmarking and subscribing! With luck I'm going to have a chapter every other day!

The shrill noise of his alarm woke Dean up from his deep sleep. He grabbed his phone roughly and turned off the alarm. As he got up he felt strange, his boxers stiff. In his grogginess it took him a minute to realise what had happened. He swore under his breath and chastised himself, standing awkwardly. He pulled off his boxers and walked stiffly to the bathroom to shower off the dried cum. As he stood under the spray he sighed. He was far too old to be having wet dreams.  
His mind strayed as he lathered his hair, remembering his dream. Castiel was leaning into his shoulder, pressing his body close. His deep voice whispering dark promises that made his breath hitch.  
Before he realised what he was doing he already had a hand around his cock, slowly stroking it. He could almost feel Castiel's body heat as he ran his hands along his back, kissing his neck, sucking red marks where it met his shoulder.  
Dean groaned and leaned an arm on the shower wall. He imagined Castiel taking his cock into his mouth and sucking the head, staring up from his knees, his blue eyes glazed over with lust. The thought of his eyes sent him over and he came into the spray, shuddering and just barely stopping himself before crying out Castiel's name.  
He silently berated himself for losing his control, and quickly finished his shower. He got out, towelled off and picked up his running gear. After pulling on his shorts and shirt he strapped on his iPod and put on his running mix.  
As the wailing guitars of ACDC filled his ears, he exited the house.  
He began at a slow jog, rounding his block for a warm up and stopped again at his fence to stretch.  
After limbering up he cranked his music louder and let go, tearing down the street. With each pound of his shoes on the pavement he said his silent mantra, "Don't. Let. Him. Get. To. Me."  
He finished his run far sooner than he would have liked. As he walked through the door he sighed. Two showers in an hour. After he stopped smelling like sweat he pulled on a white button down and decided to put on a black pinstripe vest, wanting to break his routine.  
He gathered what he needed and got in the Impala, preparing himself for another long day at work.  
As he drove down the quiet streets he remembered the bakery. Taking a turn from his regular route he parked just outside.  
Walking in, he saw the grinning face of Gabriel. He smiled back and said, "Morning. How have you been?"  
Gabriel rocked back on his heels, bouncing, "Good! Your brother came by yesterday, I told him you came."  
"Thank god, if he thought I lied about coming he would have puppy-dog eyed me until I did."  
Gabriel's eyes went absent and replied, "That would be an interesting sight."  
Seeming to pull himself out of his revelrie he began speaking again, " My brother was in here yesterday, so we experimented with some new chocolate. Want to try?"  
Dean checked his watch before eagerly agreeing. Who was he to turn down free chocolate?  
Gabriel pulled out a tray and presented it with a flourish. "My brother is fond of spices so there are two in this batch, a cinnamon truffle and a jalapeno fudge."  
Intrigued by the flavours he bit into the first. The subtle cinnamon flavour was just right and he sighed before popping the rest of it in his mouth.  
"How was that?"  
Dean gave him a thumbs up, "Couldn't have been better."  
He reached for a jalapeno fudge when Gabriel spoke, "Careful, it's spicy."  
Dean gave him a look of " I can handle this" before taking a bite.  
The fudge was sweet but on his second bite he bit into a whole jalapeno. Flames engulfed his mouth and his palate seared.  
Gabriel began to laugh, barely controlling himself. "You should see your face!" He tried to do an impression before he saw Dean's stare. "Alright, alright. Here's a glass of water, jalapeno free."  
His humour was lost on Dean's ears as he chugged the water. After the burning had abated somewhat, he picked the fudge back up and studied it.  
"I'll have a box of these, please. I think Sam would love these."  
At Gabriel's raised eyebrow he shrugged. What's a good natured prank between brothers. At that he remebered something that Gabriel had said earlier.  
"You mentioned a brother?"  
Gabriel gave mischievous smile, "Yeah, my brother. His favourite food is anything spicy. Makes sense, too."  
"Why?"  
"His job. He's a firefighter. As much as I hate to admit it, not a bad one either."  
"Oh. We had firefighters down at the school I work in yesterday. Fire safety lesson."  
Gabriel gave him an intersted look. "Huh. What do you do?"  
"Kindergarten teacher at Midland County Elementary. I've been working there for about 5 years."  
"Yeah, that's the school my brother was at that school, I think. Tall, annoying, comes when called. Castiel?"  
Dean gave a shocked smile and responded, "He was in my class. You don't look alike at all."

Gabriel let out a laugh and replied, "We have something in common."  
Gabriel quickly finished boxing the chocolate and said, "I'll be sure to tell Castiel that you liked his chocolates."  
Dean grew flustered and answered awkwardly, "That's not necessary. Thanks for the chocolates."  
Dean pages for his chocolates and quickly exited.  
He typed a text as he sat in his car, still blushing at the thought of Castiel.  
Dean: What are you going tonight?  
Sam: Will I regret saying nothing?  
Dean: Come to the Roadhouse  
Sam: I'll be there at 7  
Sam: This better not be like last time  
Dean: As long as you don't get drunk history won't repeat itself :)  
Sam: Sure  
Dean: See you tonight 

That afternoon found Dean struggling to keep a lid on his classroom. Recess soon came, giving him a much needed reprieve. He walked to the staffroom and found himself a chair, relaxing after being used as a tree by the kids.  
His vest had juice all over it, forcing him to abandon it and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt, praying that it wouldn't mee the same fate.  
His phone buzzed and he looked down to see he had recieved another text.  
Sam: How do you feel about going somewhere other than the Roadhouse for once?  
Dean: As long as Jo can come I'm game  
Sam: That little coffe shop I told you about. The owner said he's having some friends over and I don't want to say no  
Dean: As long as you buy him dinner first ;)  
Sam: Haha  
Sam: Same time?  
Dean: Sure  
Dean smiled to himself knowing that Sam was already planning on making a move on Gabriel.  
Shaking his head fondly he stood and sought out Jo to tell her about the change of plans.  
Knocking on her door, he didn't bother waiting for a reply before entering. She was sitting at her desk, her head cradled in her arms, she appeared to be sleeping. Not wanting to waste an opportunity he tiptoed to her desk and bent down. He prepared to yell but was interrupted by a hand slapping him.  
"Nice try, Winchester, but you'll have to be quieter than that."  
He laughed rubbing his face, "Remind me never to sneak up on you again."  
She gave him a dirty look, " As if that would stop you. What do you want?"  
"Venue for our little get-together's been changed. Were going to the coffee shop I told you about."  
Jo smiled, "Finally, somewhere new. Who do I have to thank for this miracle?"  
"Sam. He's got a crush on the owner. "  
Jo replied, " Who's the lucky gal?"  
Dean smiled and divulged, "That's the thing. The lucky "gal" is named Gabriel."  
"It's not as big a surprise as you think. Sam had some wild times at Stanford that you just weren't privy to."  
Dean gave her an affronted look and frowned, "To be honest that makes sense. Well make sure to go. I'll send you the address. Be there or be square."  
Jo rolled her eyes and Dean exited the room.  
As he walked down the hallway Dean thought back to earlier that day. I need to get laid, he thought. He just hoped Gabriel had some hot friends.


End file.
